


Workplace Romance

by AnExhaustedArmadillo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor POV, Cute, Drabble, Gavin and RK900 are partners, Gavin is Trash, M/M, Police, RK900 is called Nines, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnExhaustedArmadillo/pseuds/AnExhaustedArmadillo
Summary: Connor's thoughts on the relationship developing between his brother and Gavin.





	Workplace Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Really just a drabble... Love this ship

The first few interactions between Nines and Gavin were tense, to say the very least. Gavin, as expected was hostile and rude to Nines. Nines, as expected, was cold and distant in return. Connor and Hank had exchanged many nervous glances, both of them worried about a physical escalation. Luckily, the tension never got to that level, but Gavin was never far from his boiling point when Nines was involved. Connor was unsure of how their partnership would work.

~

"I just don't understand why he's so hateful." Nines admitted to Connor after Gavin had taken an impromptu afternoon off of work, citing "android annoyance" as his reason for leaving. 

"Gavin has never liked androids, don't take it personally." Connor tried to comfort Nines, but the other android still looked unsure.

"I suppose, but it makes it difficult to work together when Detective Reed can't trust me, and can't even talk to me without getting angry."

"I'm sure that's difficult," Connor sympathized "Maybe just wait it out for the time being? You could be transferred to another partner if Captain Fowler sees that Gavin is making the partnership unworkable." Nines hummed in response. Connor knew his counterpart was not wired for giving up, but he wasn't sure what other advice he could give him.

~

The next day, Connor watched in rapt attention as Nines set down a cup of piping hot coffee in front of Detective Reed. Gavin had not asked for the coffee (at least not today), so it was clear that the coffee was a peace offering. Gavin narrowed his eyes at Nines, who stared calmly back. Gavin did not immediately throw the coffee in the trash, which Connor considered a small victory, but he did not drink it either. Instead, Gavin turned back to his computer, signaling to Nines that he should move away from his desk.

Connor later saw Gavin take a tentative sip of the suspicious coffee.

~

"Lieutenant, how did you come to trust me?" Connor asked Hank. The android had been thinking about the issue Nines was faced with and reflected on his own friendship with Hank.

"Well" Hank thought for a second "It's hard to pinpoint why, but I guess I just started to understand that you had human emotions. I felt like I could understand you if you had human emotions. Why?"

"I'm just worried about Nines and Gavin. Detective Reed does not trust his partner."

"Yeah" Hank had a dry smile "I doubt there's anyway you could convince Gavin that androids have feelings. I don't know what Fowler was thinking assigning Nines to that bastard." Connor shrugged, unsure of the Captain's reasoning as well.

~

"It's been two days since Detective Reed has referred to me derogatorily."

"That's great, Nines."

~

One day, about a month after Nines had joined the precinct, Detective Reed failed to arrive for work.

"Detective Reed is not answering his cell phone." Nines informed Hank and Connor, standing in front of their desks.

"I'm sure Detective Reed is simply taking a day off work." Connor reassured him. 

"Or he's asleep." Hank said, not looking up from his computer screen. 

"Detective Reed has no scheduled days off of work for this month, nor has he contacted Captain Fowler. Detective Reed also has no history of oversleeping, so it is unlikely that he is still in bed." Nines countered quickly. 

"Nonetheless, I'm sure he's fine." Connor replied, going back to his work. Nines did not move. Hank sighed, finally turning to Nines.

"Connor, why don't you take Nines and swing around Gavin's apartment just to check." Hank suggested.

"I think that would be wise." Nines was fast to agree. Connor exchanged a look with Hank before rising to leave with Nines.

~

It took a total of four minutes and twenty six seconds of knocking on Detective Reed's door before he responded. 

"What?" Gavin croaked as he opened the door, eyes bleary. 

"Detective Reed, it is past time to be at work." Nines informed his partner helpfully.

"You think I don't know that?" Gavin snapped, before breaking out into a coughing fit. "I'm sick, if you couldn't tell. I was asleep, too. So thanks for that. Did you two really come all the way here just to tell me I was late to work?" Gavin crossed his arms haughtily.

"Well" Nines began "You don't have a history of not coming to work so it seemed-"

"I'll call Fowler and tell him I'm not coming in. Happy?" Gavin seemed to be asking a rhetorical question because he turned to go back inside his apartment.

"Wait," Nines started "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll be fine." Gavin dismissed him through a cough.

"You have no recorded history of oversleeping so the fact that you have is indicative of a relatively serious illness and symptoms may not worsen visibly-"

"Jesus, Nines. What are you, my mother?" Gavin scoffed. Nines suddenly looked very small.

"I was... just worried..." He trailed off. Connor, who had been watching the exchange like a tennis match, was about to step in to Nine's defense, when Gavin softened a little. 

"Well, I'm okay. Alright? I'll text you periodically that I haven't died yet if it'll make you feel better." Gavin relented. Nines nodded, then Gavin shut the door, softly, giving them a goodbye look.

"You have Detective Reed's phone number?" Connor asked incredulously as they were walking out.

~

Connor vividly remembered the first time he heard Gavin laugh. It was at lunch, he and Nines had been eating at their desks when suddenly Detective Reed began guffawing at some quip his partner had said. Connor and Hank both looked up in surprise.

"Now there's a sound you don't hear everyday." Hank whispered to Connor over his hamburger. 

"You really shouldn't be eating that, Lieutenant." Connor responded.

"Shove off."

~

Things came to a bit of a head after a significant drug bust. The police had gotten a tip about a major dealer preparing to begin distribution of hundreds of pounds of drugs. They were given a time where, if they planned it correctly, they'd be able to implicate about thirty dealers on the spot and take down one of the major distributors as well. Hopefully, interrogations would fill in the gaps and they'd be able to arrest others. Overall, it was critical that everything went perfectly.

After several days of close observation, the Detroit police were ready to ambush the warehouse that'd been the subject of the tip. However, since nothing ever seemed to work perfectly, there was a firefight almost as soon as they walked in. Gun shots echoed around the warehouse and chaos ensued. The police force, however, kept their heads for the most part, and managed to arrest almost all of the dealers in the room, even taking down the head of the operation, after some struggle. There were injuries, but none of the police force died in the process.

Nines was not one of the lucky ones. He'd been hit by a bullet in his lower left abdomen, and blue blood was leaking from the wound. Connor walked over to Nines but was unable to speak to him over the argument between him and his partner.

"Just, don't do it again. Why is that so hard for you to promise?" Gavin asked, gesticulating wildly. Nines was definitely the calmer of the two.

"Detective, I apologize, but I'm not going to make a promise I don't believe I can keep. If I am in a position to stop you from being shot, I am going to do so." Gavin rubbed his face.

"Nines, I had a vest. It wasn't going to hurt me!"

"It was not going to hurt me either and there was a possibility that you could have been shot in a place the vest did not protect."

"But the bullet _did_ hurt you! You're bleeding." Gavin argued.

"It's not like your blood." Nines pointed out. This only aggravated Detective Reed. 

"Whatever. I don't even know why I care. It's not like you're alive." Gavin spat, bumping into Connor as he stormed away.

"Detective..." Nines tried to say, but it was too late. Connor placed his hand on Nines' slumped shoulder.

"Come on, let's patch that up correctly." Connor gestured to his wound.

~

Things after the drug bust incident were just as tense as they had been the first few times Gavin and Nines had met. Gavin wouldn't even look at Nines. At first, Nines had felt guilty, trying to reach out to Gavin. But once he saw that the Detective wanted nothing to do with him, he reverted back to his colder resolve. Connor had no idea what to do. Gavin, in his own way, had been good for Nines. Gavin's relaxed, occasionally crass, manner had helped Nines adapt to his new life. Connor could tell that Nines had felt comfortable around Gavin, but now that they weren't even _speaking_ , Connor worried.

After around a week of awkward tension, Connor watched nervously as Gavin placed a cup of coffee in front of Nines. 

"Detective, I don't drink coffee." Nines said, looking confused. When he saw the look on Gavin's face, he understood, and quietly accepted the drink.

Connor had never felt more relieved.

~

Connor had never felt more stupid. How could he have left his files at the office? How foolish of him. Now it was eleven o'clock and Connor was driving all the way to the precinct to collect his files and he'd never been so annoyed. Imagine his surprise to see Gavin and Nines still at the office. 

"Detective, it's far past time to go home." Gavin yawned in response.

"I know, I know, I just feel so close to getting this I'm worried if I leave then I'll lose it all."

"Perhaps if you sleep on it things will become more clear." Nines offered. Gavin rubbed his eyes. 

"You're a real help, Nines. I mean it. When Fowler first told me I was getting an _android_ for a partner, I was _pissed_. But you're alright. I'm serious. You look human, you know? Sometimes you still act plastic, but sometimes you just _feel_ like a person. I'm not making any sense, am I?" It was at this point Connor froze outside the room, not daring to enter yet. Nines huffed a little breath.

"You're alright, as well, Detective. A handful, sometimes, but it's been a pleasure working with you."

"Aw, don't say it like that, Nines. That makes it sound like you're about to quit. Now how many times do I gotta tell you to call me Gavin?" Connor could practically hear Nines smile in response. 

"You're tired, Detective, it's time to go home. You seem in no condition to drive, so I'll drop you off." Nines began to head to the door. Gavin stopped him, grabbing his arm. Though Connor couldn't see, he could imagine the look they were exchanging, he'd seen it several times in the office. Tender, intense, and unbreaking. Connor quickly darted into a side hallway to avoid detection as he watched Nines guide Gavin out the door.

~

"Connor." Nines whispered harshly a few days later, to gain his attention. Gavin had not yet arrived at the precinct.

"Yes?" Connor responded, amused by the discretion Nines was attempting. Nines glanced around for a second before turning back to Connor.

"Gavin kissed me two days ago." He said excitedly.

"Really?" Connor asked, surprised.

"Yes. I had dropped him off at home after a late night at the office. I walked him to the door of his apartment, and there he kissed me goodnight." Nines seemed very happy about the entire event. 

"I'm very happy for you, Nines."

"Thank you, Connor." Nines said. It was then that Gavin arrived. Contrary to the look on Nine's face, Gavin seemed much more unsure of himself. Connor watched as the two made eye contact, Gavin quietly signaling for Nines to join him.

Connor watched, incredibly nervous, as Gavin, led Nines away from the bull pen to a more secluded location where they were definitely going to talk about what had happened. Connor could imagine how the conversation would go. Gavin, as emotionally detached as he was, would denounce the kiss as a mistake, and would tell Nines to drop it. Nines, young and inexperienced as he was, would be confused and hurt. He'd ask why, even though he'd know the answer. Connor just hoped Nines would be able to dissuade Gavin's concerns. Connor knew Nines would need to comfort Gavin, as backwards as it seemed, to assure him that he'd be alright if he opened his heart to an android. 

~

"He's really come a long way." Hank observed one day, weeks later, watching Gavin smile at something Nines had said.

"They both have." Connor agreed, as Nines ran his thumb over the top of Gavin's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, longer than I thought. Whoops. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you're feeling generous. Thanks for reading!


End file.
